Infallible Measures
by Die
Summary: Eriol+Syaoran. Twisted sugar romance. Sakura gets momentarily ditched. ^.^; Yeah kinda evilish. Bad Eriol-sama...
1. Default Chapter

This fic was requested, strange as that is, considering... Alas! I felt content enough to write Eriol as I see him at times, or most of them. ^_^  
  
{Psychosis- A severe mental disorder, with or without organic damage, characterized by derangement of personality and loss of contact with reality and causing deterioration of normal social functioning.}  
  
I wasn't trying for a specific timeline so if anything is mixed up or wrong, let it pass. This was only meant for fun. Gomen for any spelling errors... ~.~  
  
Alright then. With that somewhat understood, [which I don't expect], have the greatest fun reading this Jas Po. -salutes- I thought of you the whole time. XD  
  
------  
  
~*~  
  
Everything's  
  
Resurrecting  
  
Illicit  
  
Ominous  
  
Laughter  
  
~_~`  
  
Sanity  
  
Always  
  
Makes  
  
Assumptions  
  
~*~  
  
------  
  
  
  
Life, it seemed, was able to slow down quite nicely for the world. You'd think with all the troubles dealing with cards and magic enemies, a break would be in order. So perhaps this is another one? He didn't know what to think and doubt plagued him every now and then. He had worked so hard for this outcome, and all he had to show for it was a quiet room and some strange dreams.  
  
Syaoran pouted. He was home and not happy and it just wasn't fair. And anything worth smiling about was now many miles away from his grasp.  
  
Keeping in touch was easy, yet heartbreaking. And every night he'd fall to a sorrow that was never sweet. Her absence hurt him. Some tiny prick deep down just kept hacking away at him little by little. It made him ill just thinking about it. Perhaps any other time he'd straighten up and some voice would tell him to get over it. But what did it know? He was allowed this... depression. Right?  
  
And he slept fitfully that night, added to every other night, with no solid answers or pain relievers.  
  
But the dreams. Oh the dreams never seemed to stop. Same time, same place. No wonder he was so tired, in fact he could practically hear his mind snapping. Syaoran refused to tell anyone. He wasn't being hurt after all. Not by his standards, and he'd never admit his curiosity about his late night visitor. So on some strange level, his loneliness was really the only thing keeping him occupied.  
  
That, and one other person. One whom he never got a chance to miss due to his constant chats. And what bothered him most was that he couldn't understand Eriol. His new intent was to figure it out. At the very least- to pass the time.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Eriol closed his eyes and shut the book gently. "But where oh where is our happy ending?" He mused to the vast empty room.  
  
He had always had a fascination with books. And he suspected that it came from his upbringing, naturally. The ideas behind the writing though, and the feelings of what the characters emotionally withstand is what amazed him. To be so caught up in another world and yet have to live in this one. He absently traced the cover. "And magic shall bring us together ever after."  
  
A ticking was heard in the background. It's echo almost musical. It seemed to be in synch with his heartbeat also. Eriol smiled at the mirror in front of him, its' occupant frowning even in sleep.  
  
"You've piqued my interest... and now I fear my curiosity shall be your emotional demise." He murmured gently.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran blinked and sat up, quickly taking in his familiar surroundings with a sigh.  
  
'He did it again. That bastard.'  
  
He looked around the fazed darkness. Wondering if this was a real room or just the only space lit up to see inside. It was silent and Syaoran grew annoyed. "What do you want now Eriol? Or is this some big plot to give me eternal insomnia?"  
  
A calm voice scoffed from a corner. Or what might be one where the light connected to form one. "Come now, I'm not that cruel." Eriol walked towards him, pushing up his glasses and waving his free hand to make another chair appear across from his guest. He smiled and sat down.  
  
Syaoran frowned and folded his hands while leaning forward. "Why do you always bring me here to just talk? Can't you find a psycho-therapist?"  
  
Mentally Eriol clapped. He always would admire the wit about this one. He leered back quite contentedly. "Would you rather I paid you for your... time?"  
  
Blinking, Syaoran scowled and decided to remain in silent denial, not liking what that implied.  
  
"Your loneliness is obvious Li-kun."  
  
Despite the concerned statement, he remained stoic. He didn't need the freak's idea of comfort. Besides, he wasn't good with words.  
  
Eriol looked upon him with sad eyes. Clearly wanting to help. He knew Syaoran was feeling guilty, but if only he could understand why, and of what, then perhaps he'd get more lively conversation out of him. Rather than the questions.  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol. Really looked and squinted and tried to see into his eyes... but he still didn't get it. What was this really all for? What did Eriol want?! It drove him crazy at times. He sighed and slumped back in his chair. "Why do you bring me into dreams. Why not just visit me in real life or something." He asked tiredly.  
  
"Simple. You can't lie here."  
  
Syaoran quirked an eyebrow. "How do *you* know?"  
  
Eriol smiled,( 'That infuriating damned smile...' Syaoran thought) and pointed above.  
  
Syaoran looked up. There were cards... giant floating cards. 'What the hell...?' Oh sure leave it to him to confuse the easily misguided. He glared. It was way too early for this. Light clapping caught his attention, so he looked back towards the over cheerful sorcerer... and shut his eyes. Concentrated.  
  
The room started to vanish towards it's original fazed colors of muted light, leaving Eriol alone and blinking at the abrupt departure. He pouted. Syaoran was getting too good at that. He rested his chin on the back of his hand and slouched down. 'Maybe I should give him a reason to stay.'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Syaoran lie in bed staring at the ceiling. He was paranoid.  
  
No subconscious visits for over a week now. His eyebrow twitched. He knew he was being plotted against or... something. 'Ugh. I hate this!' He sighed exasperatedly and pulled a pillow over his head to muffle the yelling. It had to be intentional... maybe Eriol was trying to make him think he was planning something. Or maybe he was just busy. Or.. 'Damnit! Damn him! Damn it all!'  
  
He sat up quickly and left his room, needing to get out of here and away from that bed.  
  
  
  
Turning to shut the front door, Syaoran squeaked and jumped back clutching his heart with wide eyes. Eriol stood beside the buzzer in mild shock, before putting on his smile and walking the short way to be near the spastic brunette. Syaoran glared and began to quickly walk away, hands balling up at his sides.  
  
But Eriol took it in stride and followed easily. And eventually after a while their pace slowed and Syaoran relaxed a little bit. Not enough to acknowledge his silent stalker, but enough to calm his mind from the anger. Besides, it was a nice day.  
  
No surprise that the psycho would ruin it by asking the most inane question yet.  
  
"Syaoran, do you believe in God?"  
  
He kept quiet, though he did want to say: 'Yes, now go to Hell.' But that would only get him laughed at and he had quite enough of that over time.  
  
"There are plenty of Gods to believe in. But many of them frown upon magic, so I've never truly felt at peace with any of them."  
  
Syaoran peeked out of the corner of his eye. This was different, Eriol actually sounded sad, lonesome. The part of him that wanted to laugh wasn't responsive though and he cursed his sympathy. The one-sided conversation continued nonetheless.  
  
"Much of the Western religions have one story in common. I'm sure you've heard of Satan. Do you know the reason he was cast out of Heaven?" Eriol paused to let the question have its effect, he always had to be so dramatic. "He didn't agree with God."  
  
Syaoran stopped walking while Eriol kept a short distance behind.  
  
"What are you, insane?" Asked Syaoran lowly, now irritated and a little wary.  
  
"Gee was I that obvious? You do realize, the boredom will get you every time." He jokingly replied. However it was lost on his friend. He shook his head. "Normal games just don't do it for me anymore. What had I ever gotten out of it?"  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone?" He stood stiffly, trying to get an answer from the deranged mind in front of him.  
  
Eriol stared at him for a moment before laughing. Which only pissed Syaoran off even more.  
  
"Why the hell are you always laughing!?" He was really close to breaking down. Wanting nothing more than to wipe that grin off for good and go home to sleep peacefully for once.  
  
"I laugh because you are damnt." The sorcerer spoke quietly, a glint of sunlight making his glasses mirror-like. "Have you nothing better to do with your existance? It's your way of thinking that I find interesting so quit being so paranoid." He gestured flippantly at their surroundings. "You can't even have a nice day without thinking the world is against you." Eriol frowned thoughtfully and folded his arms. "Which is a real pity after all that has happened. It isn't like she would need your help again if ever something were to go wrong..."  
  
He seemed to be mumbling to himself. And Syaoran really didn't want to be around him anymore. This was definitely the last straw. He looked around... picking a direction. Then ran.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Eriol sighs and reaches for his coat, preparing to take a nice long walk in the park. After all that, he needed to unwind. Good ideas are usually born there anyways. And it's so calming to watch life in the flesh.  
  
'I think I've gone about this the wrong way. The choice ultimately isn't his to make. And now my small concept of time is kicking me out of reality. Damnit. Syaoran I'm so very sorry. Wait for me to recoup, I promise it won't take long. And in no time you'll feel as happy and content as you should be. I didn't know I had pushed you so far yet. You hold everything in till the bitter end so often that I hardly recognized what was happening. Well... so much for that round.'  
  
He picks a spot to sit down at and concentrate. Syaoran has always been such a skittish creature. If it weren't for his training Eriol figured he'd have been a little demon running around causing everyone to fawn over him and his ways. And he smiled at that. 'The true horrors of life still haven't touched that boy. So why the infinite sorrow?'  
  
Eriol spent the better part of the day mapping out ideas. One kept coming to mind but he hoped it wouldn't have to be acted upon. Even now though, it seemed the only way.  
  
His eyes narrowed in a final decision. It had to be done.  
  
  
  
***** ~Eriol's home~  
  
It was later in the evening and he made sure to keep his guest comfortable. Because he knew as soon as Syaoran woke up, there was bound to be resistance. It was expected, naturally, and would be dealt with by the most considerate means necessary. 'And if I have any luck, maybe Li-kun will enjoy being tied up.' An evil little grin stretched his lips and he giggled. 'Too much to hope for yet.'  
  
The unconscious boy's stature was still fairly small. Fit quite perfectly into Eriol's arms too as he carried him towards the bed to lay him down. All that was left to do really was wait. But all sorcerers are good at that.  
  
Despite his peaceful look, Syaoran wasn't having an easy time in his dreams.  
  
He was stuck sitting on a swing at what was supposed to be the edge of the world, but it wasn't there yet. The sky stayed a dark blue, the only sound heard was static, and pieces kept falling away, growing closer to under his feet. Searching for any other's in his dream proved futile. He hung his head. Wishing that this would be over and that he could just go back to his Sakura. Far away from Eriol and his goddamn mind games... Blinking back tears he tried to yell, but nothing came out. In his mind he repeatedly tried to wake up, and finally the dream seemed to wash away with a blinding sunrise.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Eriol was sitting next to the bed in a chair waiting, and delighted when Syaoran woke up. 'Of course.' He told himself, vision still fuzzy. 'Because where else would I be.'  
  
Glowering, he rubbed his eyes and looked to his... captor? 'No.' He thought darkly. 'My tormentor.' The bed he was on felt real. The walls didn't shift. He must have been in a real room. So with that in mind, all he had to do was find the door and get out as quickly as possible. But how to get past Eriol...  
  
  
  
Eriol gazed at him with open adoration. Li-kun was always so easy to read. "You can always stay here, you know."  
  
"What?" Was the genuinely shocked response.  
  
Picking up the confused boy's hand he smiles gently. "I apologize for earlier. Please, do stay."  
  
A blank stare is his return before the owner snatches his hand away and begins to scoot back. He had planned to wake up fully, but time didn't seem to be on his side at the moment.  
  
A thoughtful look passed over Eriol's face. He reached over and grabbed Syaoran's hair roughly and pulled him to eye level, ignoring the pained gasp. He grins. "Have you always thought of me as a child? Is that it? Is it my young and innocent looks?" Chuckling, Eriol lets him drop. "You hentai. Why don't you be a good boy and relax."  
  
Syaoran winced and grabbed his head, trying to ease the pain and make the spinning stop. "I don't want to be a part of your insanity anymore." He spoke firmly.  
  
Eriol shrugged and pushed his glasses up. "It is no longer your decision."  
  
He meant to move off the bed and attack the psychotic bastard... before the world shifted and he lost his balance. Eriol was quick to catch him while Syaoran moaned at the foreign pain now residing in his head. Images were being erased. 'No, stop.' Perceptions were shadowed. 'No, no, stop!' And memories disappeared before he knew they were gone. 'Please...' And all that was left to the brunette was a stabbing blind tunnel.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
...He was in a soft bed and warm embrace feeling so melted inside it'd be such a shame to get up maybe five more minutes...  
  
  
  
Eriol woke up to a contented sigh on his chest. He stretched lazily before looking down at his bed mate thoughtfully, while reaching up to faintly run his fingers through the unruly dark bangs. Syaoran shifted in a kittenish manner causing Eriol to smile and laugh silently. The moment was perfect. Today was certainly a new beginning.  
  
~  
  
He had planned for them to take a nice long trip to Japan. [1] It was spring and the season for Sakura Trees to blossom. He figured Syaoran would enjoy it and they could spend some much needed time alone together in such a beautiful setting. He had packed beforehand and they ate a small breakfast, Syaoran causally asking where it is they were going. He had wanted to keep it a secret, but at the same time he wondered if the hypnosis did it's job as well as it appeared.  
  
Finished with everything they needed to do, Eriol and Syaoran walked to the front room to grab their coats and shoes. 'Time to test it out.' He turned towards the boy presently kneeling. "Wouldn't you like to go see the Sakura Trees bloom?" No answer.  
  
"You like Sakura don't you? Li-chan?" He prodded again. A rueful smile etched itself on his face while Syaoran finished putting on his shoes. No signs of any recognition. 'Perfect.'  
  
He straightened up and beamed at his koi. So that was where they were going. Sugoi! He 'd have to thank Eriol personally for this one. 'Hehe. He'll like that.' He thought happily. "Aa... I love Sakura!"  
  
Nodding, Eriol opened the door and took his hand. "Let's go then."  
  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Well technically end part 1. I may or may not continue in this universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Oh, this is just fuckin' spiteful ain't it? XD  
  
Speaking of Sakura Trees... there's such beautiful pictures here. ^.^ http://www.phototravels.net/japan/photo-gallery/sakura.html  
  
------  
  
Muawhaha! -choke- x.O  
  
-ahem-  
  
Carpé Jugülum!! ^.^  
  
@~~~ 


	2. To Be Rapt

Had to fix a couple things in part 1. . Damn reloads. Lost my reviews and everything... -sniffle- M'sorry.  
  
All warnings apply (except nc-17 stuff XP) because I'm just taking the characters and doing whatever comes to mind.  
  
(Also, I took my own liberties to call Nakuru female because it's a tad easier to write, and in the show Nakuru is fairly genki and feminine anyways. I love CLAMP's asexual characters, but hell if it isn't difficult to write them truly as such. ~.~)  
To be Rapt  
~*~  
"Eriol you're being unreasonable."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Nakuru glared and produced an irritated stance, not happy with the apathetic reply. "You can't do this. She's just a child!"  
  
"And I'm not?" he smirked. Never looking up from his task of polishing. Oh, he knew how to piss someone off on a bad day. Nakuru picked a bad time indeed.  
  
The slaming of the heavy door produced a short thudded echo around the room and he slouched some, tense muscles relaxing minutely. It could be considered as a sigh, but was more like silent resignation. The constant chitter from Nakuru about 'leaving *her* alone' grew tiring at best anyways. How was he supposed to go about this in a mature matter if his thoughts remained homicidal? He was a sorcerer damnit! People should start treating him like one. His sun sphere staff reflected the glow from many tiny candles littered upon the walls. 'Concentrate.' he thought. 'This is important enough to shape the near future. Namely mine.'  
  
His musings hit a sour note with that one. No matter what he thought might have happened at the meeting of his lover and innocent advasary, he certainly didn't expect to feel shame. It was just... something about her demeanor really got to him. Somthing hit so hard at her expression to Syaoran's dismissal and careless attitude. Damn her. He was supposed to be triumphant. Wallowing in smug victory of some sort. Not sulking because he felt-. No. He had no regrets. She deserved everything. It's just a waste that in one single second his heart began crowding his mind, and poof. It just wasn't funny. He had stared. Stood silently and stared as her whole world seemed to melt, before being pulled away by a shaken boyfriend muttering about 'weird girls and let's walk over there'. And how could tears filled with such heavy hurt float along the wind like diamond grains?! He should have laughed. Smirked. Anything but walk away confused. He had his pride damnit.  
  
And now? Oh, great. He had to piece something of worth back together before it got out of hand. It was his responsibilty. Duty even. What pained him most was the sick feeling he got while thinking about it and how he never laughed. Alas, he grinned, decision renewed and plot devised, that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it.  
  
Besides, isn't playing what children did best?  
------  
Spinnel watched Nakuru sulk, the action being depressing enough just by seeing it performed by one usually so ...spaztic with everyday life. Centered on jumpy fun and silly plots of mischief. His ear twitched as she walked past him again, unknowingly chewing her nail in thought. Intense really, and slighty disturbed.  
  
"I'm worried." She stopped and looked at him. "This whole thing with Eriol- sama is miserable. He won't listen to me. He won't-"  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
"That's not the point!" She spat out. To which Spinnel jumped. Did she just *snap* at him? Spinnel of all creatures? He became miffed, and stood to move away.  
  
She sighed and sat down, weary. "I'm sorry." Well he figured that out quite some time ago. "But I don't want to lose him..." The implied 'again' was in her tone and he grudgingly agreed. As far as having a plan of action though, that's where the complications started. It's not as if they could ship Eriol to a child psychiatrist after all.  
  
As independent as Eriol was, their idea limitations revealed a whole new downside. If something was really wrong, was there a cure? Nakuru and Spinnel caught eyes every now again. Shifting and more pacing followed with dumb half hopeful plots.  
  
But the ideas weren't coming, even as night fell. This wasn't looking good for Nakuru who might be seeing an emotional breakdown in the near future. Spinnel wasn't going to deal with that. How unfair of Eriol. Were they not his ever present companions and confidants? Couldn't he at least stay socially sane for their sake? Then something clicked and Spinnel rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's probably his hormones." He drolled out, quite tired of thinking and wanting to drift off.  
  
Nakuru blinked. And had no reply to that.  
  
Being tired herself, she picked up Spinnel to take him to his own bed, before drifting off in hers.  
------  
Sakura hunched over her desk and sighed. Eyes at half mast were drifting from the angle of floor that met wall and straight up to an open window. Ah, another bright and beautiful day with her heart skewered on a dagger. She winced. Bad memorial scene. And after trying to grasp her heart through her shirt, which was obviously useless, the thought of doing it again only caused her to grow angry. And as of late very short tempered and cranky. 'Pathetic,' her thoughts tiredly nudged at her for about the 1000th time since the incident occured. Her mind even went so far as to make her logically think it wasn't really Syaoran she saw. Or even a dream. Yet reality prevailed time after time, letting her know that yes, she was depressed, and yes it really happened. No dilusions. That simply wasn't her style.  
  
'Eriol, however'... her fingers scratched the desk and a faint timbre of sound caught her ear. She didn't want to focus. Anything, even anger, was welcome right now to hold back the pain and occasional tears that she was sick of shedding. Tendons on her hand stood out. Her nails wanted to bend and break. She wanted to crush something. Anything. 'ONE' her mind corrected.Yes, anyone. One in particular.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo returned the concerned glance the teacher gave her before standing up to try and shake a little sense into her friend. Who was starting to worry her now. Everyone deserves their alone time to sulk and think over things, but after two weeks, well she couldn't stand seeing it anymore. Her poor Sakura-chan needed to smile. Be vibrant. Shaking a little harder now didn't seem to be working at first, before Sakura abruptly stood up, almost knocking the chair over, and heading towards the door stiffly. Tomoyo was almost shocked at her friend's behavior, apart that it had been this way for some time. She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her wrist as it had been slightly wrenched. She'd have to hold looser next time then. Grabbing her bookbag, and with the teacher's permission, she left to follow her dismal friend. Lately forgetting that when Sakura didn't want to be followed, she did a damn good job at it.  
  
Rubbing at sore eyes staring blankly on the empty sidewalk, Tomoyo followed her feet home.  
------  
Sakura most certainly did not want to be followed. She knew somewhere inside where it didn't hurt, that she was causing unnecessary pain to her dark haired friend. But now wasn't the time. It just wasn't the time. 'And if she wanted to see me smile, she has it on a thousand rolls of film at home anyways.' Oh how the sarcasm built up in her 'old' age. Something had wilted inside where she wasn't paying attention, and as the days passed it grew more apparent as to what that was. 'And now Eriol has it.' She glared all the way home, following the eternal map in her head while seeing nothing.  
  
~  
  
Kero greeted her at the door. Unexpected but... hmm, she must have walked faster than usual.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you ok? You're home early." He hovered to her right, just coming from the kitchen. Specks of food dotted his face. It was cute, her mind supplied, but not right now. She paused in taking off her shoes. Oh right. She just left before school let out.  
  
Little warning bells shot off in Kero's mind. Something had definately snapped today. He gently perched on her head and decided to wait. Although she hadn't said anything lately, maybe today she'd finally talk to him about what happened. His wings pricked just thinking about it. And if that's the kind of master Supi had, well no wonder he was a gene away from being a total loss. 'Hn. Sakura-chan's a much better mistress.' His proud little inner voice reminded him.  
  
Movement startled him and they were climbing stairs. She walked like a miniature zombie, not even slamming her bedroom door. Whereupon inside she merely sat on the bed, listless. Kero hopped to her pillow, feeling pensive and at a loss. It never sat well with him, but he hadn't much control. Not even in the past.  
  
She suddenly sighed. "Kero-chan c'mere."  
  
Kero plipped over and sat down in front of her, peering up curiosly. Sakura took a nearby napkin and wiped off the crumbs he had forgotten about. He smiled at her in thanks, and she smiled back, a little. Well, he figured, it was a start.  
------  
Syaoran felt... ignored as he walked inside the door. Overlooked even. He didn't much care why. Only that it was going to stop. And if someone is going to dote all over you and give unfathomable attention.. well they can't just cut you off! It's cruel. Nodding with his genious discovery, he stepped into the room where the shadowed object of his musings was sitting quietly. Inanimate. 'One good turn deserves another,' he thought, and pounced on unsuspecting prey. Being rewarded with a stiff jolt and surprised 'squeak'. He tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
~  
  
His hair was being ruffled. Jacket tugged backwards. And he could feel the grin.  
  
Mentally, Eriol scowled. Syaoran picked *the* worst times. Interruptions were barely tolerated in such important psychic sessions. Really now, magic took a lot of concentration! He gently removed prying hands and stood to look at the rabid creature. Who's face fell as he completed the movement. Eriol sighed softly. "Syaoran not now."  
  
Syaoran pouted.  
  
Eriol stared. 'He better not be pulling this.'  
  
Syaoran looked at the floor dejectedly.  
  
Eriol continued to stare, holding his ground. He was a sorcerer. A chess player damnit. He would not be unwound by a mere-  
  
Syaoran folded his hands behind his back and scuffed at the floor with his shoe.  
  
Eriol glared. 'Oh bloody hell.' And stalked to the bedroom. A suddenly bouncy and delighted lover on his heels who was set to giggling before the door was slammed.  
-----  
*Plipped- a damn fun sound effect.  
  
TBC  
  
Foo! Lalalala lala lala lalalalala...  
  
Well. I feel goofy at most. -thumbs up sign- Nothing to give away except that I'll have to write more. I have ideas. o.o; Good to realize. Ciao for now. 


End file.
